


Boys Boys Boys

by AlwaysJonsa



Series: If That's Not Love [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, G!p Lexa, Pregnant Clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7483398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysJonsa/pseuds/AlwaysJonsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke has a secret that she's not keeping as well as she hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys Boys Boys

Sitting in the living room having a glass of wine with her mother, Clarke was surprised when her naked toddler ran in and jumped on the couch next to her, her fiancé soon following, soaking wet.  
“MOMMY! NANA!”  
“Aren’t you supposed to be taking a bath young man?” Abby asked her grandson.  
Jody shook his head, “no.”  
“Jody…” Lexa called from across the room.  
“no bath time,” Jody said as he tried to burrow himself behind Clarke on the couch.  
“Yes bath time or no cartoons before bed.” Clarke said with a softness in her voice, only reserved for her 18 month old.  
Jody looked at his mother with what could only be described as betrayal. He climbed down from the couch and slowly made his way back to the bathroom.  
Lexa followed him, muttering under her breath, “We aren’t having any more kids.”  
Unbeknownst to her, Clarke heard her comment and looked down into her glass.  
“When are you going to tell her?” the older Griffin asked.  
Clarke looked at her mother, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
“Clarke I’m a doctor, more importantly I’m your mother. How long did you think it would take me to find out? You’re drinking grape juice out of a wine glass for heavens sake.”  
“You heard her mom, she doesn’t want any more kids. How am I supposed to tell her that I’m carrying her son?” Clarke asked quietly.  
“How long do you think you can hide it from her? She has a right to know. Considering you know the sex of the baby, you won’t be able to hide it much longer.”  
“I was planning on telling her tonight, after we put Jody down.” Clarke said.  
“That’s good.” Abby nodded. “So another boy, I don’t know how you’re going to raise two boys.”  
“We have plenty of help. Raven, Anya, Lincoln, Octavia, Bellamy, Echo, even Murphy and Emori. The boys will be spoiled rotten.”  
“They most definitely will. How do you think Jody will take the news?”  
“I’m not sure. He’ll probably be happy that he’ll have someone to play with.”  
Just then Jody came running back into the living room wrapped in a hooded Ninja Turtle towel. He climbed in Clarke’s lap and put his nose on hers. “Cartoons?”  
“Were you a good boy for Momma?”  
Jody nodded his head.  
“Okay.” Clarke said as she turned on the TV.  
Later that night, long after her mother had said her goodbyes and Clarke put her son down for bed, she entered their shared bedroom. Lexa was in bed with her nose stuffed in a book. Clarke got into bed next to her and stared at her hands.  
Lexa had been reading the same line for two minutes. She couldn’t concentrate, she knew there was something on Clarke’s mind. “Speak your mind Clarke.”  
“What if, hypothetically, we had another baby?”  
Lexa put down her book. “Do you want another baby, Clarke?”  
“Do you?” the blonde asked nervously.  
“Eventually, Jody would love someone to play with.”  
“okay, that’s good to hear.” Clarke said and went back to staring at her hands.   
“There’s something else on your mind, what are you not telling me?”  
Clarke ignored the question, “do you want a boy or a girl?”  
“I don’t care about the gender, I just want our children to be healthy.”  
Clarke nodded, “good, that’s good.”  
“You’re pregnant, aren’t you?” Lexa asked.  
“Are you mad?”   
“Why would I be mad?”  
“We're so young and we already have a baby and he's not even two yet.”  
“I am happy because we are a family, and I love you and I love Jody. I would never be mad at you for giving me another child.”  
“its your fault.”  
“how is this my fault?”  
“your stupid allergy.”  
Lexa chuckled, “your blaming me for being allergic to condoms?”  
“yep. If you weren’t so damn sexy we wouldn’t be in this mess.”  
“well I am blaming you. You’re allergic to birth control.”  
“it gives me hives, you just get a small rash.”  
“Yeah, on my dick!” Lexa laughed.  
“Yeah well how did we end up together? Two people who happen to be in love are allergic to contraceptives. Maybe we should stop having sex?”  
“Oh hell no.”  
“maybe you should get snipped.” Clarke joked.  
Lexa looked at her incredulously, “ WHAT THE FUCK?”  
“i'm joking love.” Clarke lied down, pulling Lexa's arm around her.  
“how far along are you?” the brunette asked rubbing her fiancé’s belly, right where her child lay.  
“Almost four months.”  
“do you know?” Lexa asked.  
“We are having another son.”  
With smiles on their faces, they both succumbed to sleep.


End file.
